leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Joe (EP009)
Joe (Japanese: ジュン Jun) is a student of Pokémon Tech. In the anime In the , Joe is a character of the day who appeared in The School of Hard Knocks. and were lost in a forest when they saw Joe, who was being quizzed on facts about while being forced to run on a treadmill. Ash thought he was being bullied, so he chased the older children away. Joe explained that he was a student at Pokémon Tech, a school that teaches students how to train . He is on the bottom of the beginner class and the other kids were tutoring him before Ash showed up. Apparently, Joe actually knew everything about Pidgey and its evolutions, but he was pretending to be ignorant so he would not have to work harder. Ash demanded to know who was responsible for the "tutoring" program, and Joe showed him a picture of a pretty young girl named Giselle. It seemed that Joe had a crush on her, despite her harsh treatment. Joe took Ash and his friends to the campus and showed them around. He explained that graduates of the school are allowed to compete in the Pokémon League without having to challenge Gym Leaders or collect Badges. As a beginner, Joe had the skills of someone with about two Badges. He felt obligated to remain at Pokémon Tech because his parents paid so much to get him in. Joe then demonstrated some of the tools the school offered, such as a simulator that appeared to resemble the . was annoyed by this, thinking that the simulation could not make up for the real thing, and proved this by defeating Joe in a battle, with Joe using his Weepinbell and Misty using her , despite the disadvantage on her part versus a . After witnessing Ash's Pikachu defeat Giselle's , Joe was finally convinced that he should leave Pokémon Tech, deciding to try to collect Badges instead. He and Giselle bid farewell, promising to meet again some day. Pokémon is Joe's only known Pokémon and very little is known about it. It was shown only very briefly when it was sent out by Joe to fight Misty's Starmie. It was knocked out with only one hit from Starmie's , despite having a type advantage. None of Weepinbell's moves are known.}} Voice actors |bordercolor= |ja=愛河里花子 Rikako Aikawa |en=Kayzie Rogers |cs=Vojtěch Kotek |fi=Mikael Kokko |no=Katrine Blomstrand |es_la=Uraz Huerta |es_eu=Sara Vivas |pl=Wojciech Majchrzak}} In the manga In The Electric Tale of Pikachu manga in the Electric Tale of Pikachu manga]] Joe makes a cameo appearance in the The Electric Tale of Pikachu . He and Giselle attend a performance by Duplica and her in Pikachu's Excellent Adventure. In the games Like Giselle, a based on Joe appears in . A with a Weepinbell is on , which, like Pokémon Tech in the anime, is between Cerulean City and Vermilion City. He is seen talking to a Jr. Trainer♀ with a . Pokémon |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Spr Y Jr Trainer M.png |prize= 400 |name=Jr. Trainer♂ |game=Y |location=Kanto Route 6 |locationname=Route 6 |pokemon=1 }} | style="margin:auto" | Quotes * Before battle :"I'm doing this out of love. Leave me alone!" * Being defeated :"No, this can't be..." * After being defeated :"My love will leave me in disgust." Category:Electric Tale of Pikachu characters Category:Kanto characters of the day Category:Anime characters Category:Male characters de:Joe (Kanto) es:Joe fr:Joe (épisode 9) it:Joe (Kanto) ja:ジュン (無印編第9話) zh:小淳